Obvious
by Poet Screaming
Summary: All she wanted was her attention. Tonight is her final attempt. Oneshot songfic.


_**A/N- So it's purposely a bit vague, contrary to the title. But you can use your imagination on which character is which. A million bonus points if you can name the song! Two million bonus points if you review! Three million if you can do BOTH!!**_

_T__hrew you the obvious, and you flew with it on your back_

_A name in your recollection, down among a million same_

She'd tried so hard to get her attention. Really, she had. Every excuse she could think of to get closer, every accidental brush, every bit of eye contact, every little sigh. It had all been for her.

_Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed, and passed over_

_When I look right through to see you naked but oblivious_

_And you don't see me_

And she hadn't even realized. She just kept walking, just kept moving on. Even in the room they shared, she might as well have been miles away, when really, there were mere feet separating them. Still, she carefully chose things that she knew she liked, and on occasion asked her opinion, but at the end of the day, it had been all for nothing.

_But I threw you the obvious just to see if there's more behind _

_The eyes of a fallen angel_

_Eyes of a tragedy_

So she'd tried to be more obvious. She stayed in their room at night, but that just caused her to spend more time elsewhere. She bought her little gifts, but she always missed the point. She left little notes on her desk, but they ended up getting tossed without being read. She asked for class notes that she already had. Any excuse. Anything.

_Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded_

_But I seem to see through it all _

_See through, see you_

Sure, she knew she hadn't always been the nicest person. She could be abrasive at times, but then again, she wasn't the only one. But the longer they'd been in that room together, the longer they'd been sharing company, the longer she'd watched her effortless beauty, the harder and harder she'd fallen. And she knew there was a lot of pain there, behind the façade. She could see it in every brush stroke through her silky hair, every blink of her long eyelashes, every soft breath as she slept.

_Cause I threw you the obvious to see what occurs behind_

_The eyes of a fallen angel_

_Eyes of a tragedy_

And more than she'd ever wanted anything else, she wanted to make her feel something more. It was all so new to her, to care about someone else this way, and she wasn't sure how to show it. But she'd been trying so hard. And tonight, she'd reached her limit. Tonight was her last attempt. If she didn't understand now, it would be too late.

_Oh, well…oh well._

_Apparently nothing_

_Apparently nothing at all_

_You don't, you don't, you don't see me_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke with a start. She could sense something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite tell what. She'd awoken many times in this room, so she knew it wasn't that. She padded to the window and looked across the courtyard. The light was on in her dorm room.

Odd, she thought. She was always asleep at this time. As she watched, a silhouette crossed the window. The light remained on. After a few minutes of observation, the figure hadn't passed by the window again. Nor had any other movement caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she slipped out of the room, heading back to the dorm.

The sight that greeted her was not at all what she'd expected when she opened the door. Her roommate lay on the bed. She almost looked to be sleeping, but the strange tint around her lips and fingernails suggested differently. She rushed to the bedside, and attempted to rouse her, but she wasn't responding. Then she noticed the piece of paper with her name on it, lying on the bedside table. She picked it up and began to read.

_My Sweet, _

_I've been trying so hard. I see you every day, and still I want more. You seem to only get annoyed with me every time I attempt to get your attention, but I can't help it. I love you, and I only wish you knew how much. I'd risk it all to call you mine. If I'm still breathing when you find me, there's still time. I know this because I used the formula we learned in Sorcery. This means you can save me, but if I have to live without your love, you might as well let me die. _

_I am forever yours._

The note fluttered to the floor and she tore across the room, looking for her Sorcery texts. How could she have been so blind? How could she have missed the signs? Why hadn't she paid more attention in that stupid class? Her fingers flew through the pages; her eyes devoured the class notes, and finally, she came across the spell she'd been looking for. Closing her eyes, she began to chant.

_**Eleka tum mela nehlam **_

_**Me lomanus talanken eleka**_

_**No lamus illum beratum**_

Slowly, the color began to return to her lips and fingertips, and her breaths became deeper and stronger. Finally, she sat upright with a gasp. Two arms wrapped themselves around her and she found herself in a warm, softly scented embrace, which she melted into. Tears formed in her eyes as she held her close, breathing in her scent and realizing that she was alive, which meant the letter had been read.

"You read…my note…?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh."

A pause.

"I meant it…you know."

"I know."

"And you…brought me back. Why?"

A longer pause.

"I finally see. You've opened my eyes. And…I love you, too."

A smile on two sets of lips. She softly kissed her, and they lay together for the rest of the night. As they both counted their blessings, she knew that she would always see her, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
